bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Waxweiler
James "Jim" Waxweiler was a contestant on Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption. In-Game History During the Day 1 houseguest draft, Jim was selected by Brock Knutson to join the newly-formed Team Brock. Although Jim was not immediately inducted into any major early alliance, and despite his older age relative to the rest of his housemates, Jim was not targeted due to being seen as less of a threat, regardless of his decent physicality. Almost immediately, Jim found himself clashing with teammate Yissendau Martins, becoming constantly put off by her aloof disposition and high-maintenance personality. This resulted in Jim choosing to vote to evict Yissendau at the first live eviction ceremony of the season; however, Team Kendra member Jason Garland was ultimately evicted by a 7 to 4 vote. Jim continued to butt heads with Yissendau through the next several weeks, voting to evict her in Week 3, and considered heavily to once again vote to evict her yet again the following week. However, when team captain Brock began to rally his team to evict Felice Marroquín, another houseguest whom Jim disliked, Jim opted to defy expectations, helping to evict Felice, and sparing Yissendau for another week, although the pool hall manager made it a point to promise to Yissendau that it would be the last time he would ever vote to keep her in the house. Throughout the next few weeks, Jim became viewed as a rogue vote in the house, and voted with the majority to help evict Lucio Moreno, Kendra Benson, and Mottéo Iglacias. During this time, and although Jim continued to maintain a good relationship with former team captain Brock, Jim began to align with Haegan Powell and Anders Connelly, the latter of which formed a quirky friendship with Jim, in spite of their seemingly polar opposite personalities. However, when his arch-nemesis Yissendau became the replacement nominee under Makaya Knight's Head of Household reign in Week 7, Jim made good on his earlier promise to Yissendau, and became dead-set on voting to oust her. Although Anders and Haegan both considered joining both Brock and Jim in evicting Yissendau, the pair decided to stick to Makaya's wish and forced a 2-2 tie, resulting in the eviction of Brock's closest ally, Kat Adle. Upon the impromptu revelation of a second double eviction, Jim was once again not targeted initially, as HOH Brock decided to target Makaya instead. However, after Makaya's stunning revelation of her Pocket Power of Veto saving her from eviction, Brock ultimately decided to nominate Jim as the replacement over Anders or Haegan, due to believing that he had better odds in keeping a good relationship with them going further into the game. This choice proved to be Jim's undoing, as the Team Kendra alliance all voted to blindside Jim in a unanimous vote of 3 to 0, sending Jim to become the fourth member of the jury. At the live finale, Jim took his time to blast Yissendau in every way he could think of, ranting about her horrible competition ability, complete lack of game-play, and voicing his overall disdain for being around her. In the end, unsurprisingly, Jim voted for Anders to win the game, joining the rest in of the jury in awarding him the title of the winner of Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption unanimously. Trivia * Jim was the oldest houseguest competing on ''Big Brother: Rivals and Redemption''. Category:RAR Series Contestants Category:6th Place